


Faded Ink

by accidentallybroken



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Books, Gen, Handwriting, Ink, THIS IS ALL METAPHOR, coins, really bad, why am i even tagging, you're not going to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: This is a gigantic metaphor. Warning: This is really bad, and makes absolutely no sense Because a kitchen sink to youis not a kitchen sink to me





	

You aren't sure.

You trace your finger along the frayed pages, wondering if the things scribbled in the margins are worth the cost.

I watch your fingers, and look at my own book. I can barely read my handwriting, but yours is beautiful.

You finger with the coins in your pocket.

You hand the coins to me. I hand them back. It's your choice. 

You sigh, and put the coins back in your pocket. You walk out the door.

I try to read your book, but the ink is fading.

The end pages of my book don't have your handwriting.


End file.
